1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupled window with two casings and three panes, wherein an intermediate pane provided with a gasket strip is located between the inner and outer casings which are hinged to each other by hinges, and wherein the casings are coupled to each other by means of a switch coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some previously known three-pane windows with an intermediate pane provided with a gasket strip, the intermediate pane has been coupled to the casings with two or more switches, without hinging. Such an arrangement has, however, caused confusion and disturbance because the coupling members can accidentally be coupled in a different manner with the result that the panes are broken.
In other known three-pane windows with an intermediate pane with a sealing frame, the intermediate pane must be detached for washing, which has proven inconvenient in the case of large windows.